


The Widow's Choice

by green_grrl



Category: The Field
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, obscure Sean Bean movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Widow in the movie made a choice. What if she had made a different one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to msb66 for betaing.

"Your rent, ma'am."

The widow looked over Bull McCabe's shoulder, past his outstretched hand, at the sullen youth glowering from a distance. She felt the equal parts of annoyance and fear that came so easily at his stare.

The father drew her attention again. He was saying he wanted her to sell the field... so that the lad could be settled? The boy? She looked again. Tadgh had been "the boy" for so long, it was a shock to think of him as a man. That, and the childish pranks Bird O'Donnell talked him into.

She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the young man. He was tall, browned, strong. Beautiful, actually, you could say. But here behind his father his posture was still that of a boy, sullen and diffident. A virgin, then, not yet tasted of the grown man's pleasures that lead to a grown man's confidence. The muscles of her cunt clenched and imagined themselves around his shaft. She turned back to Bull and promised to let him know.

She was only ever "the widow" to the villagers. She had never fit here and she could never go back. One man had persuaded her as a girl to leave everything behind. Illness had taken him too soon after and she had been ten years alone. The hard life had aged her, but her body reminded her that it was not so old that it couldn't remember the joys of the marriage bed.

One more lonely night she spent considering her few options. In the morning she went to call on old Bull.

"I will not sell the field. It is the only home I have." His head bowed, but before his disappointment settled in she continued, "I have a proposal for you." Bull looked up. "Your boy and I marry. You and he continue to work the field. Half the yield goes to your household, half to ours. The land comes into your family."

It hadn't been that hard a choice, in the end. Her dead husband had no family to care, and her family was shut of her. Tadgh McCabe was a hard enough worker and would be a handsome enough lover. As for his misbehavior, that would end as well; she knew the power of a woman's sex over men. He wouldn't be up on the roof stuffing up her chimney if he were down in her bed stuffing her fanny. A day's work in the fields and a night's work in her would keep him out of mischief.

Bull's eyes widened in surprise, but he was no fool to turn down land. He grunted assent. She spit in her hand and stuck it out. He shook it.


End file.
